Deseo secreto
by JustSophiasticated
Summary: Tal vez no era el momento correcto para revelar su deseo...tan solo debería esperar unos años más.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _todo pertenece a la excelentísima J.K. Rowling._

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deseo secreto.<span>**

Otro pesado día terminaba en la biblioteca, en realidad ya se había aprendido del derecho y al reverso cada una de las palabras que había de recitar pero lo que le preocupaba no era exactamente eso…era su compañero.

Ron Weasley dormitaba a su lado, tendido sobre un libro como si fuera una almohada y roncando al mismo tiempo. Rodó los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pensando para cambiar a Harry por Ron como compañero?

-El espejo de Oesed es uno de los únicos objetos que puede mostrar los deseos pero no nos dará ni conocimiento ni verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o, al menos, posible- recitaba las palabras como si se tratara de una plegaria- Esta reflexión pone de manifiesto los peligros que el artefacto puede provocar con su influencia, enajenando a quien se atreva a verse en él.- Ron seguía roncando sonoramente, mientras ponía accidentalmente su enorme brazo justo encima del libro. Hermione lo aparta intentando no despertar al susodicho, a la par que sus ojos siguen atentamente el texto- a pesar de sus múltiples cualidades, el espejo es incapaz de predecir el futuro, como muchos creen que puede, y tampoco puede servir para elemento de transportación a otros sitios.

Largó un sonoro suspiro. Todo estaba en orden; la información, las hipótesis y los gráficos que ella misma había terminado. Lo único que faltaba era poner predisposición en el cuerpo de su despreocupado compañero.

-¡RON!- gritó luego de agitar su hombro varias veces, sin lograr despertarlo.- Ron Weasley, si no te levantar ahora mismo juro que le diré a Harry…

-¡YA ESTOY DESPIERTO MAMÁ!- exclamó el pelirrojo con los ojos todavía cerrados. Hermione rodó los ojos, era imposible trabajar con él. Ron se frotó los ojos y enfocó su mirada en la castaña, que lo miraba reprobatoriamente- ¿Hice algo malo?- sonrió inocentemente mientras se desperezaba.

-Ah no no no, no claro que no- se dispuso a recoger las cosas y depositarlas en los brazos de Ron que sin protestar los agarraba- solo que…ah sí ¡Mañana tenemos la estúpida exposición y tú no sabes absolutamente nada del maldito espejo de Oesed!

-¿Quién dijo que no?- realmente se esforzaba por parecer medianamente informado.

-¿Qué sabes?- Ron observó a la castaña con un pequeño brillo de diversión en sus ojos. A veces ella pensaba que su hobbie favorito era atormentarla ¿Tanto le costaba seguir sus sugerencias y estudiar?

-Pues, que por ejemplo, el espejo suele predecir el futuro- totalmente convencido con su declaración respingó la nariz y arqueo las cejas al tiempo que proseguía- Cuando tenía 11, y todavía el espejo se encontraba al alcance de los alumnos, me vi a mi mismo sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, en medio de un gran festejo con los demás ¡Y EXACTAMENTE ASÍ SUCEDIÓ! ¡Hermione, en verdad tengo un puesto en el equipo!

-Ron, eso fue una pura coincidencia- le hablaba como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño que Santa Claus no existía. Suspiró.- El espejo no puede mostrar el futuro, porque si fuera así, tal vez los padres de Harry tienen posibilidad de resucitar- bufó, como conteniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ahora, vámonos ya, tengo que hacer algo para que consigas un Supera las expectativas mañana.

Caminaron en silencio, el todavía llevando los elementos de trabajo y ella rompiéndose el cerebro intentando pensar en qué hacer con Ron… Tal vez podría hacer una escena en donde él se mostraba fascinado por el espejo, dejando en claro que los efectos negativos eran muy severos si se tomaba en serio lo que el espejo proyectaba.

-¿Qué hay de tu deseo Hermione?- se sobresaltó por su repentina pregunta y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué viste tú en el espejo? Y no me digas que no lo hiciste porque yo sé que si, solo que no le has contado a nadie.

Se sonrojó incontrolablemente. Ni siquiera Ginny sabía que había visto en el espejo. Se mordió el labio intentando pensar en una inteligente excusa, porque no podía dejar salir a luz uno de sus más grandes secretos, en especial cuando involucraba a cierto pelirrojo en él.

-Bueno…fue en tercer año, justo antes que mudaran el espejo a otro sitio más seguro.- evitó la mirada azul de Ronald, quien la observaba como si estuviera contándole una fascinante historia- Estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, puesto que en la biblioteca todos gritaban por la huida de Sirius de Azkaban- un nudo en su garganta casi imposible de evitar le impedía alargar más su historia- El espejo me mostró a Harry, tú y yo liberando a Sirius y probando su inocencia- se encogió de hombros- en ese tiempo no sabía que tan lejos llegaríamos en esto, ya sabes, los horrocrux, Harry poseído, Voldemort matando a tanta gente inocente. Así que supongo que fue de alguna manera lo que realmente mi corazón deseaba en ese momento.

De repente las paredes le interesaron más que la persona que se encontraba a su lado, casi perforándola con su mirada. Sabía que si dejaba que viese la forma en que arrugaba el ceño se hubiese dado cuenta inmediatamente que le estaba mintiendo. Agradeció a Merlín el que no preguntase nada más hasta llegar a la sala común; donde Harry los esperaba con Ginny en una muy reñida partida de ajedrez.

Solamente cuando quedaron solos y vieron el fuego de la chimenea ser consumido en su totalidad pudo suspirar sonoramente y apoyar su cabeza en su lugar favorito: el pecho de su mejor amigo. Y cuando él empezó a acariciar tiernamente su cabello y a sentir cosquillas en su interior, se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto; tal vez era demasiado pronto para revelar su verdadero deseo.

Y es que la oportunidad se le presentaría años después, cuando efectivamente, la "profecía" (por así decirlo) del bendito espejo de Oesed se cumpliese al despedir a Rose y Hugo Weasley en la estación de King Cross.


End file.
